


Remember Me For Centuries (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Seven: We're both stuck in the airport on Christmas EveRemus just wanted to go home. That is, until he came across Sirius Black.





	Remember Me For Centuries (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> loving it so far-
> 
> a little late also but it's alright, yeah?
> 
> title from centuries by fall out boy

Remus had been bouncing his knee ever since the announcement sounded through the busy airport. He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside and he knew he was cold from lack of sleep, so probably early morning. He had his phone pressed to his ear, having tried to call his mother for the past twenty minutes. She hadn’t been picking up, of course, and could only sigh.

He pulled his phone away from his ear, and looked up suddenly when someone sat across from him in the café he was in, a coffee now being placed in front of him. The other man was well dressed, his long wavy hair neat and combed, but his eyes glinted grey at him, lively and bright, suddenly not feeling the fancy clothes. He had a grin on his lips as he said, “You looked worried and lonely. My name’s Sirius Black.”

Remus looked back up from the other man’s lips and let himself smile shyly to him, his previously bad mood seeming to melt. “I’m Remus. And thank you.”

He picked up the coffee cup and took a delicate sip, a bit surprised by the creamy taste instead of the usual bitter taste he was used to. Of course, not a lot of people liked black coffee like he did, so he sucked up a breath and took another sip. He hadn’t realized his knee started bouncing again until he placed his cup on the small table and Sirius was talking to him.

“You one of the people on the cancelled plan to London?” he asked, and Remus huffed in annoyance.

“Yes, I am. I was hoping to be home by Christmas,” he grumbled, phone now face down next to his coffee, which he took another sip off before speaking again. “You?”

“Same flight,” he replied back, taking a sip of his own and placing it down. His hair, Remus only just noticed, was down and messy, as if the owner hadn’t slept a lot and moved his fingers through it too much. He noticed the leather jacket on him looks new, or at least well kept. Remus suddenly felt a little more conscious of the jumper with few holes that he was wearing, or his ripped jeans, but he only listened to the other man as he talked. “I’m not too stressed.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Remus blurted, before shrinking slightly and trying to keep his cool once again. “I mean, I wanna be home with my family for Christmas.”

“Can’t say I relate,” Sirius said, voice taking a sharper and colder tone as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. Remus didn’t say anything on the matter, assuming family must be an obviously hard spot for Sirius and talked.

He hadn’t realized that he’d sat at the table with Sirius for nearly an hour until he went to take a sip from the coffee cup and found nothing more in it. He laughed a little and looked at his new friend. “I can’t fathom how I talked to a stranger for over an hour.”

Sirius could only smirk back, winking. “What can I say, I’m just that amazing.”

Before Remus could justify himself for blushing, a beep sounded across the airport from the loud speaker, an American voice speaking. “Those one cancelled flight to London on flight BA439 will now be taking its passengers at half past seven tomorrow morning at gate twenty. We’re sorry for inconveniences, thank you.”

Remus looked down to the watch on his wrist and nearly groaned when he noticed it was only just past six in the morning. He looked to Sirius, who had pulled out his phone to do the same, before cracking his lips in a grin back at Remus. “Time for another coffee, I say. What do you prefer, because you didn’t look too happy with the one I got you.”

Remus smiled a little. “Black.”

Sirius scoffed, jokingly throwing his hair over his shoulder as he stood. “Of course you do.”


End file.
